


The Plan that wasn't a Plan

by KacyKaat (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Angel Castiel, Attention Whores, Crack Treated Seriously, Debriel (For like a second), Destiel - Freeform, Everything is way too stupid for Dean today, Failed Plans, First Time, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KacyKaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam Winchester are very oblivious but when Dean and Gabriel devise a terrible plan, suddenly everyone's extemely possessive.</p>
<p>or...</p>
<p>That time when Dean and Gabriel were tired of waiting so they made up a terrible plan that actually worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan that wasn't a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom so bite me.

Dean Winchester was, and is a man of his word.

And today the word was that, Cas is most definitely not dying a virgin. Not while he's alive at least. Meaning they should probably do this soon. By this, he meant sex. He'd tried other things but Cas hadn't budged. The stubborn son a of bitch with his stupid eyes, his stupid sex hair, his stupid voice and his stupid alpha-ness. Well let's just say Dean wasn't going out of his way to solve the problem himself. But the problem with the problem turned out to be Cas. The stupid alpha that couldn't take a hint.

 Speaking of Cas...

"Dean? What is wrong?" Cas popped the question as he sat down next to the hunter in the bunker's library. Originally he'd been in there to research some hippie witches in Georgia they'd gotten a call about. It seemed like a joke but it wasn't. But he'd gotten distracted, somehow. "Dean?"

 He looked up to see Cas leaning towards his face (seriously, he'd given the guy a book on personal space and he was STILL doing it!)(not that he minded) with his stupid head tilt already in place, squinting as if Dean was the strange one.

"Personal space Cas." Dean cleared his throat and looked over at the books he'd been studying before a hand squeezed his face and turned it back to the angel.

"Dean, that is not what's bothering you." How would he know? The angel didn't have the best attention span.

"Cas let go of my face."

"No."

"Godammit Cas!" He tried prying the fingers off but they just tightened.

"I will release you once you tell me what's wrong."

"How would you know anythings wrong with me in the first place, big bad alpha?"

Cas' eyes flashed before he released Dean's face, smirked, and left the room. He watched the angel depart past an angry looking Sam with an archangel on his heels. Wasn't that guy dead? Wasn't everybody dead? He shook it off and watched silently as his brother plopped down beside him and crossed his arms, Gabriel sitting in front of him.

 "So..." Dean trailed off and looked in between the two. Nothing surprised him anymore, technically he was supposed to be dead. Like, a thousand times over. But he wasn't getting himself in that hole again.

 "So?! So he's not dead!" Sam gestured wildly towards Gabe. 

 Of course, Sammy still got shocked now and then.

 "Well that's kinda obvious." Dean said, amused.

 "You don't care?! He died!"

 "But I didn't?" Gabriel joined the conversation hesitantly.

 "Shut up!" Sam shoved a finger in his direction. His brother looked between the two of them who were studying him like he'd grown a second head before sighing and standing to leave. Gabriel moved to follow and Sam spoke again, "Don't follow me."

 The angel raised his hands and fell back into the chair, watching defeated as Sam walked out of the room. Gabriel turned to look at Dean. "We need a plan."

 "What? A plan for what, you just got here! I don't even know why you're here?!" This day was just too much. He really needed to kill those hippie witches about now.

 "Well I assume you haven't gotten together with my baby brother yet," Dean opened his mouth to object and Gabe snapped. His voice didn't come no matter how hard he shouted. "And don't even tell me you have  plan because I assume it sucks. But I have a plan. And I'm me, my plans almost never fail. Almost. Anyway, let's get started."

  Dean sat down, already aware he wasn't going to win this fight. Well hey! Gabriel couldn't possibly fuck this up anymore. Right?

 Right?

 "So we all know Alpha's, like Sammy and Cassie, are possessive little shits right? Then let's get down to the point, we have to fake-get-together. I don't like you and you don't like me but for now you have to take one for the team or I'm moving you to an island with no pie. Just cake. And obviously I am an expert at hiding things so Cassie won't find you." Dean continued glaring at Gabe angrily, not even bothering with trying to speak anymore. "Now for the tricky part, yes or no?"

 The man snapped again and he spoke, "Fine. You couldn't possibly fuck this up more right?" He finally asked the question aloud, praying that the anwser would be a yes. He didn't know how it'd help but the thought seemed reassuring.

 "Great now lets go!" Gabriel avoided the question and stood from the table, skipping to the door.

 "Now?" Dean stood up slower, cautious of how this could go wrong.

 "Yes now! I'd like to get pounded into the mattress as soon as possible!"

 "Always the blunt one Gabe." He squeaked the word out in pain before following Gabriel out the door and into the kitchen. But on the way he did have one last question. "Don't we need a more precise plan?"

 "Just follow my lead!" Yeah, he's screwed.

 "Gabe it doesn't work like that!" He managed to splutter the words out before they stumbled into the kitchen where Sam was glaring at a newspaper like it had stolen his first-born and Cas was eating a sandwich.

 "What doesn't work like what Dean?" Cas let the sandwich come from his mouth as he let his attention slip back to Dean. A small drop of mayonnaise was left in the corner of his mouth. Dean smiled and the two of them walked up to lean over the table.

 "Nothing Cassie. Just about how omegas can sleep together and how he should totally take that hint and consider it." Sam dropped the paper as Gabe swiped the mayonnaise off his brother's mouth only to wipe it along the older Winchester's lips. A set of growls echoed from the table when Gabriel leaned up and started to kiss it off, letting his hands card through Dean's hair.

 God this was the weirdest fucking day ever. 

 He didn't even attempt to reassure himself that it would be okay when chairs fell to the floor and the hands in his hair, the lips on his, and the body pressed to his front were ripped away. Dean opened his eyes (when did he close them?) to see Gabe being carted out by his hair and Sam leaning down to whisper harshly in his ear. 

 He also noticed the hand pressed in the back of his neck and made him follow the same route. But this time he could hear what was being said.

 "Dean? I think it's time to make a new mark." Dean gulped and Cas laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to get this fic off my chest while I attempt to fix the plot hole that is my other work. If you want more let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
